The Flames We Play With
by MissTuffcy
Summary: This is the missing scene in chapter 11 of Playing With Flames -Additional summary and Warnings inside- YAOI Warning: You will not be able to read this and understand it if you have not read my other story Playing With Flames. -lEmOn-? AU


MissTuffcy: Me feels like a perv right now…lol…. First lemon guys…

Summary: A branch off of Playing with Flames. The mating and missing scene between Yusuke and Nerio.

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon

000

The Flames We Play With

000

Nerio's eyes opened slowly. He looked around and noticed he was back in the room he had been in when he first came into the castle. He stared up at the ceiling. Yusuke had brought him into the room not too long ago. He was still mulling over what Aiolos had said to him, even when he was in his unconscious state. He looked to Yusuke who walked to the bed. The demon lord laid down next to him and opened a book and smiled slightly at him. He read over the page he opened to randomly and began to read out loud: _"__Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight; whoever is second in the field and has to hasten to battle will arrive exhausted. Therefore the clever combatant imposes his will on the enemy, but does not allow the enemy's will to be imposed on him." (1)_

Nerio smiled at him slightly. As Yusuke read the next lines, Nerio recited them from memory_: __"__By holding out advantages to him, he can cause the enemy to approach of his own accord; or, by inflicting damage, he can make it impossible for the enemy to draw near."_ (2)

Something clicked into Nerio's mind about how Alaric's situation was similar to that explained in the book. He frowned slightly for mere second before smiling at Yusuke who closed the book. "Demetri told me that you love that book being read to you." Yusuke kissed Nerio briefly on the temple. He stared into the dragon's strangely glassy blue eyes. He placed a hand on the smaller demon's cheek and softly caressed it. "What's on your mind?" Nerio shook his head.

"Nothing…" Nerio mumbled. He smiled. In truth, he still could not rid himself of his brother's harsh words. They still rang in his mind as clear as day. As if he only said them a second ago_._

'_You are not to follow me at all…I don't want to see your face unless I have to during this time here…'_

Nerio's eyes watered. Yusuke frowned as the tears spilled over the dragon's face. "Nerio…" He wiped the silent tears as they continued to stream down the pale dragon's face. "Nero, don't think about it….your brother didn't mean it…"

'_I'm not your brother…'_

Nerio let out a noise that sounded like a cross between and loud pained sob, whimper, and screech. Yusuke winced. He hugged Nerio to him and shushed him. "Hey…Don't cry…" He rolled to his back and pulled Nerio on top of him. He rubbed comforting circles on the dragon's back as he continued to sob against his neck. "Nerio….please don't cry…Everything will be okay…." Yusuke soothed quietly. After what seemed like hours, Nerio finally calmed down. He sniffled and pulled away from Yusuke's neck. They stared at one another for what felt like hours which was only a few minutes. Nerio's eyes slowly slipped closed as he leaned forward to press his lips to Yusuke's. Yusuke tightened his arms around the dragon above him as he deepened the kiss. He nibbled lightly on the dragon's lower lip and the bluenette's mouth opened slightly to allow Yusuke entrance. Nerio moaned lightly as Yusuke explored his mouth. Nerio pulled away slowly, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips. A light blush dusted across the dragon's cheeks and nose. He licked his lips slowly and watched Yusuke through half-lidded lust glazed eyes. _"Clax ve…" (3) _Nerio whispered huskily in his own tongue. Yusuke stared at him in confusion before the dragon roughly pressed their lips together. He pulled away when the need for air came about. Yusuke panted and his eyes widened when Nerio began to whine and grind against him. _"Clax ve!"_

"What…are you saying, Nerio?" Yusuke asked slowly. Nerio growled, his glassy eyes darkening with lust. He ripped Yusuke's shirt to shreds and glared down at Yusuke.

"TAKE ME!" Nerio growled. Yusuke's eyes widened. He sat up with the dragon still wiggling in his lap.

"Nerio, I can't…we can't do this right now." Yusuke said. Nerio's shoulders started to tremble. Yusuke's eyes widened as the dragon stared up at him with watery large eyes.

"Don't reject me…please…" The dragon begged. Yusuke hesitated. "Please…I need you…Please…" Nerio whimpered. He nuzzled against Yusuke's neck and grinded his groin against that of the demon lord's. Yusuke let out a strangled groan as he felt himself react to the grinding of the dragon.

"Nerio…"

"Please…." Nerio begged. He licked at Yusuke's neck and nuzzled against it. Yusuke slowly felt his resolve crumble. Yusuke gripped Nerio's chin and made the dragon look up at him. Nerio's eyes pleaded with the demon lord. Yusuke growled low in the back of his throat before claiming Nerio's lips in a strong dominating kiss. Nerio groaned at Yusuke deepened the kiss. Nerio pulled away and pushed Yusuke back on the bed and stared down at him with lust filled eyes. Yusuke stared back with a similar expression. Nerio slowly slid his body down Yusuke until he reached the demon lord's pants. He licked his lips and he pulled at the tight looking pants. He paused when Yusuke's large engorged erection stuck up proudly in the air. Nerio's face flushed deeply red as he continued to stare, his eyes wide in shock and slight fear. Yusuke sat up and frowned down at Nerio.

"Ner?" He stopped once he noticed the look on Nerio's face. Yusuke sat up all the way and gripped the dragon by the chin and lifted his head and stared down at him. "This is your first time, isn't it?" Nerio nodded slowly. His expression slowly turned to that of shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry…." Nerio whispered. Yusuke smiled and pulled his pants up as well as the dragon up. He laid back and allowed Nerio to rest against his chest again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ner." Nerio's eyes darkened and he growled at Yusuke.

"Mate with me!" He cried. Yusuke's eyes widened slightly. He wondered if it were mating season for some demons already. He gasped when Nerio ripped his pants off.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up with the mood swings?" Yusuke cried. He sat up abruptly. Nerio frowned and stared down at Yusuke's exposed member. It was only half erect now. Nerio slid down off Yusuke and came face to face with the large organ. Yusuke took a sharp intake of breath when Nerio licked the head. Yusuke stared down at the dragon in slight shock. Nerio looked up at him, still a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. The dragon stuck his tongue out and licked the head again and stared up at Yusuke. Yusuke nodded encouragingly. It would seem all the blood in his brain sailed south for the moment. Nerio sucked on the head of the organ and gained a low rumble of a moan from Yusuke. Nerio looked up at him as he continued to suck just the head. He swirled his tongue around the head and got an encouraging low moan from Yusuke. Nerio looked back to the long organ in his mouth. He slid farther down the large organ until he touched the back of his throat. He resisted the urge to gag.

He felt Yusuke's hand on the back of his head. The demon lord pulled his hair until he let go of his erection with a wet pop. He looked at Yusuke in confusion. Yusuke leaned over and crushed their lips together. Nerio moaned. Yusuke slowly rid Nerio of his light robes. He pulled away to breath heavily before crushing their lips back together. Yusuke growled when he couldn't get the robe off. He tore the whole thing in half and threw it somewhere randomly on the floor. He flipped their positions and licked his lips at the dragon beneath him. He stuck three fingers in front of the dragon's mouth. Nerio stared at him in confusion. "Suck…" Yusuke breathed huskily. Nerio opened his mouth and allowed the three digits into his mouth. He slowly swirled his tongue around each digits and sucked on them hard. Yusuke let out a little moan. He pulled the fingers away when he deemed them wet enough. He trailed his hand down to Nerio's ass. The dragon stiffened when he felt Yusuke poke at his entrance. He breathed slowly and willed himself to relax. Yusuke pushed in one finger and Nerio's face twisted in discomfort. Yusuke leaned down and placed kisses to the dragon's jawline. He wiggled his finger for a moment before pulling it out and pushing it back in.

"Ner?" Yusuke asked quietly. The dragon was silent as he tried to get over the weird feeling of being penetrated with a finger. He looked at Yusuke with a slight frown. "What's wrong?"

"It…feels weird…." Nerio whispered. Yusuke chuckled.

"It'll be weird at first, then it is going to hurt…but it'll feel good afterward." He added quickly. Nerio nodded silently. Yusuke nodded and added a second finger. Nerio winced and squirmed in discomfort.

"It stings…" Nerio whimpered.

"Shhh shhh…It'll get better, I promise." Yusuke whispered into the dragon's ear. He nibbled on the lobe as he continued to thrust his to fingers in the dragon's tight passage way. He angled his thrust to try and hit that spot that would have the smaller demon seeing stars. He knew he found it when the dragon arched his back off the bed and cried out.

"Aaaah!" Nerio cried in pleasure. His eyes screwed tight as he shuddered. "Oooh…Do-do it again!" Yusuke grinned and did as he was asked, adding another finger – which went unnoticed by the pleasure induced dragon. "Y-Yuusss-….Ohhhh….Please…More…" Nerio panted. He felt an unfamiliar coiling in his belly. He cried out in protest when Yusuke's fingers left him. "Noooo!" He whined. Yusuke spit into his hand and rubbed his engorged erection. He frowned slightly.

"This will hurt a bit, love." Yusuke whispered. He placed the head of his cock at Nerio's entrance. Nerio instantly stiffened. Yusuke whispered into his ear. "Relax, baby…" Nerio slowly listened to his gentle coaxing. Yusuke slowly entered his lover. Nerio gave a sharp yelp of pain as Yusuke continued to slowly enter him.

"Nooooo!" Nerio cried. "Take it out! It hurts! Nooo!" Yusuke continued to whisper gentle and sweet nothings into the dragon's ear. When Yusuke was fully sheathed in the tight heat that was Nerio, he laid his head down on the side of Nerio's and shuddered. He took all he had to keep from driving into the tight heat surrounding his erection. He began to move slowly. He pulled out to the very tip before slowly pushing back in. Nerio made a noise of discomfort and wiggled about.

"It feels…weird…take it out please…" Nerio whimpered. Yusuke continued to whisper in his ear breathlessly. He grinned when Nerio arched his back and cried out. He found that special spot again. "A-Again!" Nerio cried. Yusuke angled his hips to hit in that one spot to make Nerio cry out his name. He sped up his pace. "O-oh…Oh….Ahhh….Nghh…Faster…Harder…please…" Nerio whimpered. Yusuke did as asked. Nerio kept crying out faster and harder until the demon lord was practically ramming into him with so much strength that the bed slammed against the wall. It was so powerful that the paint actually began to chip and there was an obvious dent where the head hit it. "Y-Yussukeeee~"

"Nerio…" Yusuke moaned. The dragon sobbed in pleasure as Yusuke's pace seemed to speed up even more. He felt that unfamiliar coiling in his belly again. He arched his back again and screamed his completion. His seed splashed against his and Yusuke's belly and some on his chest. Yusuke gritted his teeth as the tight heat around him became unbearably tight. He groaned and threw his head back as he came deep inside his lover. The dragon's orgasm was so intense that he actually went unconscious but his body still shuddered and jerked. Yusuke panted and watched with slight amusement as his unconscious lover continued to jerk as if he were still having an orgasm. Yusuke licked his lips and his teeth elongated. He nuzzled and licked the side of his jerking mate's neck. He sunk his teeth into the dragon's neck and the jerking stopped. Yusuke sucked on the wound, the taste of the dragon's spicy and coppery blood was delicious to him. He pulled away and lapped at the wound. He poured his energy into the wound and the mark slowly took shape to a dragon wrapped around an 'M'. Yusuke tilted his head to the side slightly and stared at it. He shrugged. He placed a kiss to the dragon's forehead and the dragon stirred. He blinked sleepy glassy blue eyes at him. Yusuke gave him a slightly drowsy smile.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Yusuke asked. Nerio blinked slowly at him and yawned.

"Tired…" Nerio mumbled lowly. Yusuke chuckled and kissed the dragon again. He slowly pulled himself out of the dragon. Nerio moaned at the empty feeling he was left with. He felt something drabble down his back side. Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I went a little over board?" He asked more than said as he watched a large amount of his seed dribble out of his mate's entrance. He looked at Nerio's face to find that the dragon had fallen asleep. Yusuke smiled. "I guess we can get washed tomorrow…" Yusuke whispered. He laid down next to the dragon and instantly Nerio cuddled up against his chest. Yusuke smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you…"

* * *

_(1)Art of War chapter 6 number 1-2._

_(2)Art of war chapter 6 number 3._

_(3)I found this cool translator online and from now on I will use that for the dragon's tongue. Clax Ve means take me. Draconic language. Did you know it's actually a real language? :D lol_

_Review please._


End file.
